Love's Deadly Triangle
by MsJessica18
Summary: A stalker comes and shatters Nina and Eddie's perfect happiness. Will Eddie stand by and let him take Nina away from him. Will Nina turn her back on the love of her life? Will Eddie's past come between him and Nina?
1. Default Chapter

**Love's Deadly Triangle **

Prologue

He watched her from a distance. Eyes transfixed on the streets ahead. She looked like she was deep in thought. Her hips swayed with each step she took. He eyed her up and down taking in every detail of her gracious body. He had the need to touch her, feel her, most of all love her. But he knew she could never loved him, not the way she loves her husband. His facial expression turned from admiration to hate in just the mere seconds her husband came to mind. "what does she see in him," he'd ask himself everyday. He could love her so much more. He does love her so much more, yet she always went to him. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. It was a cool New York night and he'd been late for his classes in night school. He noticed her first, sitting alone in the back room. She'd been new that day. She had on tight black leggings and a long sleeve black shirt. Nina was her name. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her hair fell over her shoulders, silky and jet black. He'd had dreams about smelling her hair and moving his slender fingers through it. He knew he could never be that close to her. She walked in her apartment building and greeting her husband at the door. "He doesn't love you like I love you" he said to himself. "No one will love you like me." He watched as she kissed him tenderly. "I will make you love me!" He said and walked away.

Chapter One

Nina and Eddie sat absent mindedly on the couch looking at the blank television screen. "Nina?" He ask her. She turn her gaze towards him looking him square in the eyes. "Yeah?" She ponder. He took her hand in his. "I want to have a baby." He say sounding unsure of her response. She looks at him real good, trying to see if his words were speaking any truth.

"A baby?" She laughs a little. "You want to have a baby? Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we talked about it, but this is the first time we've had any time to actually discuss it in dept. I really want to have a baby with you. I love you Mami. You know that." He tells her honestly. She smiles.

"Okay, Eddie, lets have a baby."

"You don't seem to sure about that Nina. If you don't want to have a baby with me, that's fine." He tells her and walks away. She follows him.

"Eddie wait! I do want to have a baby with you. I was just caught off guard. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me. Eddie, we've been through so much. I was going to say something before, but I didn't think you were ready."

"Of course I'm ready. I wanted to make a baby with you on our wedding night, but shit happens and we couldn't. Now is our chance. To have a family together." Tears began to form in her eyes. She loves him so much.   
"Yeah Papi, let's go make a baby." He didn't need anymore information. He just picks up his wife and carries her to their bed where makes love to her until the early morning.

Across the street he watch her with him. She seems happy, he says to himself. He wonders furiously what could possible make her that happy. Anger builds inside him as he seems him touch her, make love to her. The veins in his forehead begin to pop out and he clenches his fists together. "What are you doing Nina!" He yells to the empty room. "Why are you letting him touch you Nina?" he continues to yell. He pick up a glass and throws it across the room. "I've had enough Nina, I will make you love me. He doesn't love you. You'll be mine, and soon." he says as he closes the blinds.

The Next morning Eddie wakes before Nina. He smiles remembering the events the night before. She and him agreed to have a baby. 'Life couldn't be better,' he thought to himself as he kiss her softly on the cheek. The ringing of the phone pulls him out of the bed. "Hello" he says into the phone. No one says anything. As Eddie is about to hang up the voice on the other ends speaks. "Touch her again and you're dead" A confused look makes its way to Eddie's face. "Who is this?" he ask, but all he hears is a dial tone. He hangs the phone up. "Who was on the phone?" Nina ask him. Eddie doesn't answer her. His mind is still on the voice on the other end of the phone. "Hello? Eddie? Are you with me?" she ask as she snap her fingers in front of his face. "Oh, um, it was the wrong number. Nothing to worry about." Nina takes it for what it was and goes to ready herself for work.

Nina and Eddie enter the fourth in union and sees JC typing away at his desk. "I'm going to check in with Cooper," Nina says walking up the stairs. "Hey man," JC say taking his eyes from the computer screen long enough to see the bewildered look on Eddie's face. "Hey Ed, you alright man?" JC ask in a very concern manner. Eddie doesn't respond. "Ed?" JC say louder. "Wassup man what you doing?" Eddie ask JC, trying to divert his attention back to him so he wouldn't ask any more question. "you alright Ed, you seem out of it?" JC tells him.

"Yeah man I'm fine. My mind is just somewhere else that's all."

"Oh you and Nina having material problems?"

"Nothing like that. We are fine, actually better than that, we are having a baby" Eddie tells him with a huge grin on his face.

"Word Man, you knocked her up huh?"

"Not yet man, not yet, we are working on it. Just decided last night we were going to take that plunge into parenthood."

"That's great man! I'm happy for you" He say shaking his head. Eddie is still smiling. Nina comes back with a not so happy look on her face. Eddie looks at her with concern. "You okay Nina? Something wrong?" He ask. She just shakes her head. "Nina you sure you okay?" She licks her dry lips and sits in the chair by JC's desks. The paper slides from her hands and hit's the ground. Eddie leans down and reads it. His total expression changed. "Oh my god" he says. JC looks at both of them with a very confused expression on his face. He jerks the paper out of Eddie's hands. He too looked like his world was falling apart. "Oh My God." Was all he could say.


	2. Whose Behind this mastermind

Chapter Two

One by one, JC, Eddie, and Nina stare at the letter. Dry blood stained the crisped paper. Nina ease her way into the chair near her. Her eyes transfixed on the cruel words written in blood on the paper. Nina reads the card out loud.

_I am You, and You are Me. _

_Together always, intertwined we'll be. _

_Today it's my blood, _

_The next will be yours. _

_I give u my love,_

_And all it shall mean,_

_I give you my heart_

_And everything in between. _

She takes deep breath as the cruelty begins.

_As I bleed_

_The blood dark read,_

_As I bleed, _

_I wish him dead. _

_You don't love him,_

_Not the way you should,_

_He doesn't understand you_

_Never truly understood._

_If you don't leave him,_

_I'll kill him sure,_

_If you don't leave him,_

_I ripe his heart of at his front door. _

_If you don't leave him,_

_I'll kill you too,_

_Not because of hate,_

_But because he doesn't love you!_

_Don't you see Nina. I love you. We are meant to be. Leave him Nina or else._

_Your Soul mate _

Eddie jerks the letter from Nina's hand. "Is this some kind of a sick joke?" He yells to the crowded precinct. All eyes turns to him. "I said is this someone's kind of joke?" He yells again. This time Cooper comes barging down the stairs like a bat out of hell. "Torres? What the hell is going on?" She ask him. He shows her the letter and her eyes widen in horror. "Where did you get this?" She ask now looking at Nina. "I don't know. It was in my box when I came in this morning. I..I…I. Don't know what to say." She looks at Nina sympathizing with her. "I know," Eddie speaks up. "This morning someone called. Some man. He said, '_touch her again and you are dead_'. And hung up. I thought someone was just playing on the phone." Nina turns towards Eddie looking at him shockingly. "What!" She yells at him. "Why didn't you tell me Eddie?" She ask him loudly. Eddie remains silent. "I asked you a damn question Eddie" She yells again. She looks at him waiting. "Because I wanted to protect you." She laughs. "I'm a grown woman Eddie, I could protect myself." She tells him.

"You're my wife. It's my job to protect you!" He counters to her.

"Bullshit Eddie, this creep called and you didn't say a damn thing until now. He could have come by the house!"

Eddie sighs. He knew she was right. She was his wife and she swore to protect her and that's just what he's going to do.

"Nina," he warns. "This is not the time nor the place to have this discussion. Let's just take this upstairs in a more private area please. We don't want anyone in our business.

An evil grin appear on his face as he watch the anger in Detective Torres's eyes. His plan is going along very smoothly. He vows to break him and Nina up if it's the last thing he do. I will not lose! You will be mine. Now it's time to move on to phase two.

Nina jumps as the lights in the 4th Precinct begin to flicker on and off. Then suddenly it gets completely dark. "Eddie!" She screams. People are screaming and running every which way. "Nina!" Eddie calls. "Nina!" He repeats over and over again. Then there is silence. A mere ten seconds passes when the lights come back on. Eddie looks around for Nina, but she is no where in sight. "Nina!" He yells to the room full of people. People start to look all over the precinct for her, but no use. She is gone. "Where is she? JC, did you see Nina? What the hell is going on here man! Where the hell is my wife!" Eddie starts throwing stuff all over the room. He's a man in rage. Cooper walks into the room with this shock expression on her face. One that also has a mixture of fear and anger.

"Detective, I need you to calm down. I think you need to see this!" Cooper tells him.

Eddie takes the note out of her hand. In perfectly typed letters it says.

"Didn't I tell you she was going to be mine. Her blood is on YOUR hands."

"Son of a bitch!" He yells. "He's got Nina Leu! That psycho has my wife! What am I going to do?"

JC comes up to him. "It's going to be alright man! We're going to get her back."

"What if it's too late? What if he's killing her right now!"

Somewhere across town a girl sits quietly waiting for HIM to come into the room. She waits impatiently as he come with the surprise HE promised. HE enters the darken room with someone is his arms. She walks up closer. Her eyes widen as she see her laying unconsciously.

"What did you do?" She yells at HIM. HE just looks at her with this blank expression on her face.

"I asked you a question? What is she doing here?" HE continues to stare at her.

"She is mine now!" He says. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What did HE mean by that. She could never belong to HIM.

"What do YOU mean "YOURS!"

" I mean she is MINE! Now get out of my way."

She has no other choice but to move out of the way. This very moment she begins to regret ever doing this. She runs into her room and cry. Not for herself, but for her MOTHER.


	3. Who's behind Nina's kidnapping?

**_Torres Residence_**

Melissa picks up the phone hoping to reach Eddie before it was too late. She prayed for the strength. She prayed for her mother.

"Detective Torres?" Eddie asked through the phone. Melissa held her breath trying to find the right words. "Help!" she said before hanging up. Confusion crossed Eddie's face. Suddenly it hit him to dial 69. A voice mail recording came on. He immediately recognized the voice. "Melissa" he said to himself.

**4th Precinct **

"It was her J.C. Melissa called me, but all she said was 'help'. It was like she was panicked or frightened about something. Something is up." Eddie stated.

"I don't know man. Why would Melissa contact you? And why would she sound all spooked. She doesn't even know about Nina." J.C replied.

"I know I know, but something just doesn't feel right."

"Did you leave a message?"

""Naw man. I hung up. I'm gonna check with Nancy and see what's up."

"She is her daughter. She has the right to know her mom is missing."

Eddie sat down in his chair rubbing his head. Suddenly his phone rung.

"Torres." He said into the phone.

"Help her please!" the voice said hanging up. Eddie looked at JC.

_**Undisclosed Location **_

The sun shinned through the bare window. Blinded by the light, Nina closed her eyes. Sighing seconds later she reopened her eyes looking for her capturer. He was nowhere in sight. Stretching she got up fully. The chain around her ankle prevented her from going to far. "Ouch!" she yelled to herself. Frustrated tears stung her eyes. She missed Eddie. "Let me out of here!" she yelled into the empty room. "Why are you doing this to me?" she continued. Her cries went unheard. She was starving and had to use the bathroom like a race horse. "Why me Father?" she silently asked. "What did I do?" she paused. "I know you're punishing me for giving up my baby. Well, there is nothing you could do that could make me feel worse than I already feel. But I can't get her back! I tried. So help me get out of here! Please" she cried for herself, her daughter, and the unborn child she never got a chance to tell Eddie about.

_**4th Precinct **_

JC and Eddie entered the 4th Precinct for a follow up meeting with Cooper. They entered her office with out knocking because they knew she was expecting me. They felt completely exhausted. "Have a seat gentleman." She told them. "Melissa is gone Eddie. Nancy hasn't heard from her in about a month. No one seems to know where she is."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. I got two phone calls from her today. I didn't get much information out of her. Each time she said, 'help'. I think she has information regarding her mother's disappearance." Eddie told her pointedly.

"Did you call her back?" Cooper questioned.

"Yeah and I got her voicemail. Seems she doesn't want to be reached."

"Maybe this guy has Melissa too?" JC added in.

"No." Cooper paused. "Detective, Melissa was last spotted outside your window last night."

"She knows something Lou. And I won't stop till I find out what it is." Eddie said walking out of her office. "Follow him," Cooper said. Nodding JC walked out the office as well.

_**Undisclosed Location **_

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" He said into her ear. "I have a surprise for you my dear. Come on, wake up."

"Leave me alone!" Nina screamed.

"Aww come on. Don't be like that. Don't you want to see what I've been working on?" He unlocked the chain on her ankle. "Come now!" She unwillingly followed him into the next room. Hands now tied behind her back. "Where are you taking me?" Nina inquired. He continued to walk silently leading her into a basement like room. A cold chill ran down her spine. "Just a little further." He told her. She sighed. Suddenly he stopped. A large casket lay before her.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

Doing what she was told, Nina slowly opened the steal like casket. Instead of find it empty as she suspected, there laid a replica to herself. "What the hell is that?" She questioned loudly. "You are insane. If you think for one second people will believe that's me, then you are crazier than I thought." She continued. "Oh of course! You're going to write him a letter. Telling him you love him, but just don't have the energy to live anymore." He said directly. Nina stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh please, this won't work. I have no reason to commit suicide. I love my husband and I love my life."

"With your letter, all I will have to do is burn it and copy your dental records and we'll be set. When I'm finish with you, the whole world will know you are dead."

"You can't make me do this! I want out of here! Let me go! You sick fuck! My husband won't believe any of this. I'm a cop you kill me, they'll have every cop on the force looking for me! Now LET me GO!" Nina yelled with all of her strength. "You could scream all you want. Sound proof walls. No one could hear you for miles." He said smugly. An evil grin appeared on his face. His eyes darken. Nina sat back. He wanted to scare her and was very please he was succeeding. 'She'll be mine soon'. He thought to himself. Nina eyed him cautiously. "Please let me go. I'll do anything you want. Just let me go!" Nina begged him; tears now streaming down her face. "Write the damn letter or I will make you pay." He said while taking a picture out of his pocket. Nina eyes bugged out. 'Melissa' she said to herself. "You don't want me to hurt this precious angel do you? Such a pretty girl. I could really hurt her you know, but I won't if you'd just do what I asked!" He said straightforwardly.

"No please don't. Don't hurt my baby girl!"

"Write the letter Nina! I don't want to hurt her, but I will if"

"Alright! I'll write your damn letter"

"Great!"

**_24th and 10th _**

Melissa's stomach growled with hunger. All her limbs ached from every inch of her body. A wave of nausea washed over her. Then everything went black.

_**Disclosed Location **_

Nina sat at the wooden desk with pin in head. She had to think of a way Eddie would read more into the letter. She had to leave clues. Say things she wouldn't normally say.

My Dearest Eduardo,

It pains me to write this to you. It seems just like yesterday I walked in the 4th with you standing at your desk. You hated me before you met me. But I knew that there was something special between us. The connection that we shared was amazing. I love you. From the time we first kissed at **NATALIES **to the time we had our first fight. Remember the time you went undercover at that **REHAB **center because your dad was a recovering **ALCOHOLIC **and you were too stubborn to listen to me. The time you proposed at the **PRECINCT**. Tell **Julius Clarence **I said to keep his head up. I will always love you. Look to the stars my sweet Eduardo.

Love Always,

Nina

She put the pin down hoping Eddie would read between the lines. 'Please Eddie' she thought. "Save me."

**_4th Precinct_**

Eddie and JC walked tiredly into the precinct. Three hours of searching and there still wasn't any sign of Melissa or Nina. Pain crossed Eddie's face as the thought of someone hurting his family. Cooper approached both JC and Eddie with a strained look on her face. "I have some news for you. Let's go in my office where we could talk privately." JC and Eddie obediently followed her shutting the door behind them. "A body has been found burned beyond recognition. From the dental records it appears to be…" Cutting her off Eddie says, "It's not Nina is it." Cooper looked at him sincerely. "I'm sorry Detective, but from the records we had on file it appears to be Nina. " The words barely came out of her mouth before tears stung her eyes. Eddie looks down trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. "Forensics found a letter." She tells him reaching into her desk taking out an envelope clearly marked "Eddie". "I'll give you a minute. Like I said, I'm sorry Detective. Nina was a incredible cop. I know you loved her very much." Cooper stats as she and JC leave the office. "I'm sorry man." JC says as he closes the door behind him. Eddie remained silent several minutes just staring at the letter in his hands. Reading Nina's words over and over, he finally let his emotions get the best of him. Silently he wept.

_**St. Christian's Memorial **_

Melissa rested her eyes on the pillow as Nurse Rhea entered the room. The Five o'clock news muted. "That's so sad. That poor man." Nurse Rhea says to herself. "What?" Melissa inquired. "That poor man on the news that just lost his wife." She said as she unmated the television. The news anchors voice entered the room.

"32 year old police Detective Nina Moreno-Torres' body was found early today. Coroner Miller says that the dental records confirmed the identity of her body due to the burns she sustained. Police say she was burned beyond recognition. Detective Moreno-Torres had been missing for several days before her body was finally found. There still aren't any leads as of yet, however, her husband, who is also a detective says that her daughter may shed some light on Detective Moreno-Torres' death. "Melissa looked away. "Oh No!" she practically yelled in the room frightening Nurse Rhea/ "Are you okay sweetie?" Nurse Rhea asked. "If any one sees this girl, Melissa Moreno, please contact Detective Eddie Torres of the 4th Precinct at 555-1851. He also asks if anyone has information regarding the Detective Nina Moreno- Torres please come forward." The news anchor said.

"He doesn't know! Oh my god! He doesn't know. I've got to get out of here!" Melissa said.

"Hey! It's you! You're the girl from the TV!" Nurse Rhea yelled. Melissa yanked the IV out of her arm. "What are you doing? You can't leave!"

"Watch me!" Melissa yelled. Running out of the room, Nurse Rhea yelled after her. "Help! Stop that girl! Stop!" Nurse Rhea chased after her. "Someone stop her!" It was too late. Melissa was already gone.

_**Torres Residence**_

Eddie sat on his bed cling to the only wedding picture of him and Nina in the room. The late Luther Vandross' song "A House is not a Home," is continuously playing in the background. "Why Nina? Why?" Eddie questions the empty room. "I need you. I need you!" His voice cracks as he weeps for his now dead wife.

**_Same Time: 4th Precinct _**

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why would Nina write Ed that letter? I mean it's not adding up. You said it yourself the things in her letter weren't true. So why would she write it. Hell she even called me by my full name…She never does that. And what does she mean look to the stars. You know Cooper; now that I think about it I'm not too sure Nina is dead. How accurate are those dental records?" JC says to Cooper in her office. "Pretty accurate Detective. The coroner said it himself. Detective Moreno was a good cop; we've got to just accept it." Cooper replied. "Wait a minute. Didn't Ed say something about Nina having to update her dental records because she got some caps for her back teeth? If the records they used to identify her body aren't recent then maybe that just isn't Nina after all. "JC said with reason. Cooper just looked at him; waiting for him to finish his thoughts. "Say this person faked Nina's death and is still holding her hostage. Question is who is doing this and why...I've got to call Ed!" Just as Cooper was about to respond, Melissa stormed into Cooper's office. "My Mom isn't dead!" JC and Cooper both looked at Melissa with shocked expressions on their faces. "Melissa…What the hell are you doing here?" Cooper let it. "My mom isn't dead!" Mel said sitting in the chair. "Look we don't have time. We've got to stop my dad before it's too late."

"What you mean before it's too late. Just what do you know about this case Melissa?"

"I don't have time to explain! We've got to go! Now!" Melissa argued with JC. Both he and Cooper looked at each other curiously as Melissa left the room.

_**Torres Residence **_

Eddie eyed the gun that is lying on the coffee table before him. "Though I'm missing you," is playing in the background. A depressed Eddie says to himself, "I'm gonna miss you baby!" He grabs the gun cocking it to his head. "I'm coming!" He says pulling the trigger.

"Noooooooooooo!" Melissa yelled. "Daddy NOOooo!"


End file.
